Letter to a Hunter
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: Another of my letter series open challenges. Naruto was banished where did he end up this time?


" _ **Here it is the winner f my first poll," says Adrian**_

" _ **Where am I going next?" asks Nate**_

" _ **Ever hear of remnant?" responds Adrian**_

" _ **HI!"**_

" _ **Who's she?" asks Nate**_

" _ **Your youngest daughter this fic and the special guest who is doing the disclaimer." Adrian answers, "The youngest Huntress in Beacon academy, Leader of Team RWBY. The one, the only…. MISS RUBY ROSE!"**_

" _ **Phoenix Warehouse Productions does not own Naruto or RWBY. This is just a fan made parody made for fun not profit…. How was that Mr. Phoenix?" Says Ruby**_

" _ **Very good Ruby, now here are your Triple Chocolate Chip Cookies."**_

Minato Namikaze was ashamed.

He was ashamed of his teacher.

His student.

His village.

Himself.

Why was such a great man ashamed of all these things?

In two words: His Son.

The child he and his wife left behind to be raised by his godparents while they trained his twin sister.

Minato had split the Kyubbi in two, Power and Soul.

He sealed the power in his daughter, and the soul in son.

He thought the child of prophecy was his daughter so convinced her to leave their son behind to be trained by the Sannin while they focused on her for the next sixteen years.

They were wrong on many parts.

First Sarutobi and Jiraya lied to Tsunade about Naruto

Second the council Banished Naruto at age twelve for brining back the last Uchiha.

Third and last, the prophecy changed.

It was about his son not his daughter.

His son who was banished.

And who they can not find.

It was decided to end the Anbu, and Hunter NIN after him either deliver him his return notice, or capture him.

They had finally found him.

After looking for twenty years.

Now over thirty ANBU and fourteen Hunters were in the intensive care unit.

All because he refused to return.

He did send a letter that Minato was to read aloud to the village that like jackals demanded his sons return.

The letter is as follows

 _To the cesspit known as Konohagakure_

 _My name is no longer Naruto Uzumaki, bastard son of a Nuke Nin and a street whore. don't bother trying to tell me any different. You literally beat me every day and told me that for the first eleven years of my life._

 _Why would I return to a shit hole like your village and give up everything I have fought bled and cried for? My job as a teacher at Signal Academy? My best friend/punching bag/brother in law Qrow Branwen? My Daughters Yang and Ruby? Or the dog?_

 _Haven't I suffered enough at your hands that you want to take me away from my daughters?_

 _I have suffered since I left, with my first wife leaving me and our daughter, and my second wife disappearing._

 _Like hell I am coming back just to be your punching bag. There is no way I am leaving my little girls for anything in this world. I included a picture of my girls from before they went to Beacon._

 _Be warned the next time you send anyone after me, I wont hold back and be aiming to kill._

 _Signed_

 _Taiyang Xiao Long_

The village was still demanding his return until Minato showed them the Condition he left forty-five of their best fighters, some unable to walk again, others missing hands, even more in a coma. The worst three cases were Kakashi, Jiraya, and Sasuke.

They then feared what he would do to them.

They feared what he taught his daughters. They feared having them angry with them

Kushina however was crying and demanding to see her son and granddaughters.

Natsumi however was sobbing about being a bad sister.

" _ **Read and review or I am going to sic Ruby on ya," says Adrian**_

" _ **A little dark," sniffs Ruby. "Why did you have him go through that?"**_

" _ **Because if someone does take the challenge, it gives them something to work with," responds Nate. "I mean I was meant for a Resident Evil crossover. This is just how he is when it comes to fanfics. He likes to find the ones where we start out abused, or ignored and then rise up from it. Thoghs are his favorite kind. The kind where we start with nothing and gain a shit load of power… why do you have a jar?"**_

" _ **Its my swear jar, and dad makes me carry it everywhere." answers a smiling Ruby "now pay up. And as for all of you please read review and favorite."**_


End file.
